Coeur Pur
by absolutefiction
Summary: The smoke began dissipating and Lucy finally risked opening her eyes, "What did you do to me?" "Call it a reverse Beauty and the Beast. Instead of you being the beast, everyone else will be the beasts, for who they are on the inside will now reflect on the outside. The only way to break this curse I've placed upon you is to be truly accepted by someone you love." AU. (crack fic?)


"Wait what?"

The evil witch dead panned, "Seriously? I've explained this like a billion times. You are a greedy, selfish, vane young lady and I'm here to teach you a lesson."

Lucy blinked, still not getting it, "No, what I'm not getting here is who on earth let you onto our property. Is Edgar not doing his job? EDG-!"

A wrinkly old hand smashed up against her mouth, preventing her from shrieking to whatever servant or manslave she desired, "Oh my god do you ever shut UP!?" The elderly witch growled, her long, wispy grey hair began almost floating around her as her rage grew, "This is my point exactly, Ms. Heartifillia. You are unkind, selfish, and need to be taught a lesson. What ever happened to the sweet and kind girl you used to be?"

Lucy growled, ripping off the woman's hand from her mouth, "Who the fuck do you think you are? Talking about who I am and what I used to be as if you know me!" She huffed, her hands resting on her hips, "Either you get off my property right now or I'm calling the cops."

The witch's eyebrows furrowed, her face contorting in rage, "Ever heard of a little story called Beauty and the Beast?"

The blonde felt her eye twitch as she deadpanned, "The fuck? That old Disney movie with the gross hairy prince? Ugh, why?"

"Well, you're about to take a page out of that 'gross hairy prince'," the witch continued, reaching into her dark purple cloak for her wand.

"Eww gross, do not you dare make me hairy! I just got a brazillian!" Lucy screeched at the witch.

And with that, the witch pulled her wand out ever so dramatically above her head and with a cry, a poof of smoke surrounded the blonde teenager and sparks of green and yellows swirled around the pair as the witch cast her devastating spell.

The smoke began dissipating and Lucy finally risked opening her eyes, pulling her hands out in front of her to examine her skin, "Huh?" She blinked, rushing her hands back to herself as she felt every inch of her skin, "I ' m not hairy. "Lucy immediately looked back at the witch," What the fuck did you do to me? "

A smile slowly curled up the old woman's face, "Why, my dear, I did nothing to you per say. All I did was help change your perspective."

"Huh?"

"If you want to continue with your disgusting, selfish ways, I will give you a reason to be disgusted," the witch explained, "I have given you the gift of seeing people for who they really are. Call is a reverse Beauty and the Beast. Instead of you being the beast, everyone else you have seemed to place in your life, will be the beasts. For who they are on the inside will now reflect on the outside. "

Lucy deadpanned, "What do you mean? Everyone's gonna be ugly, gross, hairy monsters now?"

The witch sighed, running a hand down her face in exasperation, "No you dumb blonde. If they have a pure heart and are genuinely kind, they will show it on the outside in true physical beauty. But for those sad individuals who share a similar heart to yourself, it will not seem as appealing on the outside. "

The older woman almost felt a moment of regret as she watched the blonde's face. Her eyes reflected the slow understanding and realization of what was actually going on. But the witch tightened her grip around her wand, reminding herself why this needed to be done, "The only way to break this curse I've placed upon you is to be truly accepted by someone you love, for them to accept you as much as you accept them."

Lucy frowned, "You mean some cheesy ass true love kinda shit? Yea, I have a better idea. How about you just give that wand another little twirl and remove this curse you put on me right now. I have every right to sue you so hard right now, you have no idea. "

"And this is the very reason why you need this, Lucy, my dear," the witch nodded gravely, "But to make matters a tad more interesting, how about we put a time limit on this?" With that she began to dig her hand back into cloak before pulling out a small candle, "Once this candle burns out, the curse can never be broken. You will forever be cursed to see the true reality of humankind."

"But wait, what?" Lucy asked dumbly as she took the candle from the witch, "Wait, why me? Tell me that at least before you poof away!"

The witch paused, "Your mother."

And with that, she disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving Lucy at her front door late that autumn night with a small candle cradled in her hands.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** .. I literally do not even really know what this IS or where the inspiration for it Came from but here it IS It's Unedited but I kinda Wanted to post it just to Hear feedback If it Gets a positive enough Demand, I 'll flush it out more and actually write it out me thinks. It's gonna be kinda snarky almost like this because I find this blunt writing style easier to work with but I'd love to hear your thoughts and to hear some ideas! It's such a small piece of a plot so I'm hoping to hear tons of feedback and thoughts.

Also, this will not take away from Accord, my current project and sequel to Engima. I can not have two stories on the go so ... this would not start until Accord was finished. Promise.

(ALSO THIS IS SUPER UNEDITED, I KNOW...)


End file.
